Kaiten Battle Bot
Kaiten Battle Bot was the name of two robots from Bangkok, Thailand built by employees of Kaiten Yakiniku Sushi Buffet that competed at two different competitions from 2015-2016. While the first version was quite successful, reaching the quarterfinals, it is unknown how the second version of the robot did in competition, and there is no evidence that the team returned to compete in the second Seacon War of Steel, or any events after Thailand Robot Battles 2016. Versions of Kaiten Kaiten 1.0 (Seacon War of Steel 1) The first version of Kaiten was a black, four-wheeled, invertible, box-shaped robot armed with a lifting weapon similar to famous American robot Sewer Snake. It was quite fast, and agile, capable of easily pinning opponents, it did very well in competition, winning its group stage before falling in the quarterfinals to Fat Shark. Despite this successful design, Kaiten 1.0 was ultimately retired after this event and replaced with the mysterious Kaiten 2.0 due to being completely ripped to shreds. This second version of Kaiten competed in Thailand Fighting Robots 2016. Kaiten 2.0 (Thailand Fighting Robots 2016) The second version of Kaiten was a black, triangular, wedge shaped robot armed with a diagonal bar spinner. It is unknown how this version of Kaiten fared in competition, although it is assumed to have done poorly as no evidence of the robot competing after this event exists. Robot History Seacon War of Steel 1 Kaiten's first ever match was against Leanord 08. It won this match, and advanced to the Group B, Line 2 Semi-Finals where it faced CVC Embedded. This match started with Kaiten bolting out of its square, CVC Embedded then got under Kaiten, and started shoving it around. Kaiten escaped, and got under CVC Embedded, and held it off the ground. Unable to escape CVC Embedded was then counted out putting Kaiten in the Group C, Line 2 Final where it faced MASI. This match consisted of Kaiten dodging side on charges by MASI, until it finally managed to get under the later. However the robots then got stuck together with neither being able to move, and the match was paused to seperate the robots. Once the match resumed Kaiten charged out of its square, and hit a floor seam, MASI took advantage of this, and nearly shoved Kaiten into the wall. However Kaiten escaped, and got under MASI, and activated its lifter, nearly flipping MASI onto its side. Kaiten then kept its lifter raised, as MASI, now pinned, and unable to move was counted out. This put Kaiten in the Pre-Quarterfinal Eliminators where it faced Magneto. This match started with Kaiten charging at Magneto and attempting a lift, however Magneto slipped off of the lifter of Kaiten in this, and numerous following attacks. Kaiten then slammed into the rear of Magneto, however Magneto got away, but Kaiten gave chase, and slammed it into the wall, pinning it briefly under the arena hammers. Magneto escaped again, but it was only briefly, as Kaiten then pinned it, and it was counted out, putting Kaiten in the Quarter-Finals where it faced Fat Shark. This match started with Fat Shark spinning up to speed, Kaiten then slammed into it with its anti-spinner wedge attachment that it had equipped for this fight. The impact ripped some armor off of Kaiten, but the anti-spinner wedge also caused the force of Fat Shark's weapon to knock itself into the pit. Fat shark escaped however, and Kaiten started shoving it around before Fat Shark ripped into the top of Kaiten. Fat Shark then got around to the rear of Kaiten, and ripped apart its rear armor, however Kaiten was still mobile, and shoved Fat Shark around even more. Kaiten then once again used the force of Fat Shark's own weapon against it, sending the later flying. Unfortunately for Kaiten, Fat shark quickly recovered, and ripped the right side panel off of it. Fat Shark then attacked the now exposed right wheels of Kaiten, ripping the front, right one clean off its hub. Kaiten then jammed its wedge into Fat Shark's weapon bracket, grappling with the later. However Fat Shark broke free, spun up, and ripped even more pieces away from the right side of Kaiten. Fat Shark then attacked the left side, ripping away armor from that as well. This attack completely immobilized Kaiten which was counted out, and eliminated from the competition. Thailand Fighting Robots 2016 It is unknown who Kaiten faced in Thailand Fighting Robots 2016, or how it did. All that is known is that this event was Kaiten's last ever appearance. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4? *Losses: 1? Trivia Kaiten with the anti-spinner wedge.JPG|Kaiten 1.0 with the anti-spinner wedge. DSCF1262.jpg|Kaiten 1.0 with its team. A mangled Kaiten after its match with Fat Shark.JPG|A mangled Kaiten after its fight with Fat Shark. *Like its inspiration Sewer Snake, the first version of Kaiten had an anti-spinner wedge that could be attatched, amongst other various attachments, this was pretty much the only thing not destroyed by Fat Shark in their quarter-final battle at the first Seacon War of Steel. *Both versions of Kaiten were extremely small in comparison to their opponents, suggesting that the robots were no heavier than 60lbs making them Lightweights, unlike other Thai robots which could go into Middleweight territory. Category:Robots with Horizontal Spinning Bars Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Thai Robots Category:Competitors Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Robots from Bangkok Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Seacon War of Steel Group Winners Category:Seacon War of Steel Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Food Based Robots Category:Quarter Finalists Category:Seacon War of Steel Competitors